Secret Vampire
by NarutoAngel
Summary: “This was not suppose to happen!” As she is given new life, she must give something in return. But what could she give to a powerful vampire like him? Hinata/Pein AU
1. It's a Deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"**This was not suppose to happen!"**

_She never thought dying would be this painful. Being able to feel her blood gushing out of the large wound that nearly cut her in half, starting from her left shoulder to end on her right hip. Everything felt extremely heavy, as though a large weight had been placed on her body. Her strength seeped with her blood and she felt her eyes dropping closed._

"Wake up."

_A harsh tremor went through her body as someone shook her rapidly, forcing her muddled mind to try and focus on him, the one who was responsible for this, though it was her carelessness that caused this._

_Or was he responsible? She couldn't remember. Couldn't even make out his features through the blur of her tears._

"Do you want to die?"

_To die? No. Of course she didn't want to die! It was selfish of her, wanting to live when her life never really had any value. But yes. She wanted to live, so she gave him a definite answer, hoping that he will understand her befuddled responses. She shook her head._

"Then, are you willing to do this?" _Another tremor as he shook her the instant her eyes were closing again. _"Stay awake, girl. I need your full consent for this. You need to be conscious for this to work. Once we enter this contract, you cannot back out. Your blood will belong to me; in return, I shall be your slave. But it shall not keep you safe forever. Knowing what you now know, do you still wish for this?"

_It was so hard to concentrate, to fully understand just what he was saying. But all she knew that he was offering her life and that was an offer she simply could not ignore. She tried to look at him, to catch the gray of his eyes. The moonlight bounced off the metal piercing of his face, making her dizzy as they swam in her vision._

_She opened her mouth to speak, feeling a gurgle of blood about to spew from her lips in a cough. Still, she managed to say each word, in her loudest voice and tried to be clear as day._

"I-I…w-want to…l-live."

"Don't stutter. Tell me like you mean it."

"I-I want… to **live**."

"Again."

"**I want to live!"**

_The man gave a soft sigh, nearly inaudible to her human ears. He shifted her bleeding body, one hand on her back, lifting her up while his other pressed on the wound, giving it some pressure. The movement made her head fall back, exposing her pale neck._

_He began to nuzzle the pale flesh, an action that would have made her blush if she had the strength to. She felt something scrape the pulse of her vein, his breath fluttering over it, making it jump and quiver underneath her skin._

"Last chance."

_In response, she used the last of her strength to lift one arm, to press his face on her neck. He gave one last sigh and gave her a final whisper, right when the darkness came for her and he plunge his fangs into her throat._

"It is a deal then."

_It didn't matter, as long as she will live._


	2. The Beast in Human Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**YingYang890: Here you go.**

**Rimas: Thanks**

**pirateninjavampire: Thank you**

**Oi: Things will be explained a little in this chapter. Glad you liked it.**

**crystaldrops14: Thank you**

**A/N: Since **The Dilettante** made a humorous Pein/Hinata story, I decided to write a darker version. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Secret Vampire: The Beast in Human Form**

"It's gone," Hinata whispered to her reflection in the mirror. There was nothing, no puckered flesh or jagged white line, nothing to support her story of being attacked by a supernatural monster.

She ran her fingers over where she was slashed, where the creature's claws raked through her skin in a life-ending blow.

It was simply amazing . There was no sign that she had ever been close to being cut in half.

"_It is a deal then."_

Hinata blushed, then quickly put on her bra and shirt. The spot on her neck still covered with bandages days later tingled pleasantly, heating her skin. She could still fell him, his lips skimming her flesh, the sharp pain when his fangs slid into her skin.

It had been both frightening and exciting, feeling her blood being sucked, being marked as his familiar.

"_But it shall not keep you safe forever. Knowing what you now know, do you still wish for this?"_

It wasn't suppose to have happen in the first place. Why should what happened later be any significant. She was alive and that was enough. Now, there was the matter of payment….

"Hinata! Are you almost done?"

"A-almost!" Quickly, she buttoned up the rest of her shirt, got her bag and exited the stall. Her friend, a blue eyed blonde girl named Ino, waited for her at the door.

"What took you so long?' she asked the shorter girl, hands on her hips in the sign of annoyance.

"S-sorry. I-I had to ch-change bras," Hinata explained, blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, right." Ino gave a meaningful glance to Hinata's chest. "I guess it's kind of troublesome to have big boobs, huh?"

"I-Ino!"

"Just saying." Patting her shoulder, Ino led the flustered girl out of the locker room. As they walked to their last class of the day, the blonde asked, "Hey Hinata. Want to go shopping latter?"

"Um…" Hinata fiddled with her bag's strap, trying to think up an excuse.

"Aw! But why not?"

"Well, I-I'm still s-sort of grounded f-for being late last time," she told her friend. It wasn't really a lie. Her father had been furious when she came home late, never mind that she almost didn't com home at all though he didn't know it. So now, she was grounded until Hiashi's anger cooled.

"That sucks," Ino said as they went to their seats. "Why were you so late anyways? I mean, we did leave early because of it."

Hinata tried to keep her face neutral. "Th-there was traffic and-"

The bell rang and the conversation was lost in the rush of students that came in Hinata was grateful. Though she hated lying to her friend, she knew Ino wouldn't believe the truth.

She didn't think anyone would.

**---**

"I-I'm home," Hinata called out, slipping off her shoes. Only silence greeted her, roaring in her ears as she went further in the house. She checked again to see her father's car in the driveway, thinking that he probably was in his study and did not hear her.

She took the stairs and went inside her room. Placing her bag on the desk near the door, Hinata fell on her bed, sighing. She stared at the ceiling, silently wondering for the third time today if he was alright.

Hinata was not suppose to have met him. That much had been clear when he snubbed her, horribly putting her down to keep her from following. But her had been hurt and Hinata's gentle protective nature would not let her leave him. And so, she followed him, right smack into danger…

The room grew cold. She stood up, facing the direction of the window in case the maids had left it open. It was then she noticed the heavy breathing.

Moving the other side of the bed, farther away from the open window and the sun, Hinata saw him. It looked like he had just collapsed , the way he was sprawled in his sleep. Or at least she thought he was asleep, though not very comfortably the way his face was drown into a displeased scowl.

Quickly, Hinata closed the window and drew the curtains close, securing them as tight as she could. She then moved to the side of the bed where he laid, sitting a bit far away in case he didn't like her close.

"U-um sir?" She winced, when she realized that she didn't know his name yet.

Suddenly, his eyes opened, instantly capturing her own. She sat, transfixed as he moved to an upright position, using her bed as a cover. When he realized that the window was closed, the vampire sat up and gave a slight groan.

Hinata gasped, taking notice of the red stains on the carpet. "You're h-hurt!"

He glanced down, his gray eyes indifferent. "It's nothing," he said.

She left him in mid-word, rushing to the hallway bathroom and to its cupboard shelf. She grabbed some bandages and bottles of anesthetic, as well as some gloves and a bowl of water with a rag. Carrying them back, inwardly proud that she didn't drop them in her haste, Hinata came back, to find him glancing out the window and into the sheets below.

He tilted his head in her direction, acknowledging her presence in the room without really looking at her. Hinata placed the items on her bed, and cautiously went to him.

"C-can I see?" she asked him softly.

"What?" He didn't look at her.

"Y-your injury."

"I said it was nothing."

Hinata motioned to the floor, the big red stains on her white carpet. "It doesn't look like nothing," she pointed out.

He finally looked at her, turning slightly to the side. She was dwarfed by him, the top of her head barely reaching his collarbone. Hinata lifted her head so she could stare right back, to show a little backbone. But he was so… _frightening_. Now that she wasn't under the influence of hysteria and andreliane, she could see him for the dangerous creature he was.

Unruly orange hair, multiple piercing on his face, those strange gray eyes boring down on her, the strong body and height. All of it showed his power and inspired something close to fear in her.

Hinata once would have backed down and started apologizing. But dying gave her a lot of confidence, giving her a gentle strength to face him.

"Please," she whispered, slightly begging him.

He continued to stare, but his arms began to move, hands lifting his black shirt. The spell was broken momentarily as he lifted it over his head, obscuring his gaze.

Hinata quickly move her eyes down to the exposed flesh, lest she be caught again. She gasped, lightly reaching out to touch the gash.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, tracing the puckered flesh, her finger coated in red as the wound continued to bleed. She immediately got the wash cloth, dunking it in the water and began to wash the wounds.

He didn't answer again, preferring to watch her instead. Or rather, the bandages on her neck. "You hide my mark?"

Her hand touched her neck and she refused to look at him. "I-It raises questions," she told him quietly. "A-and I cant really a-answer them, can I-I?"

"I suppose not," he agreed. "I forget how suspicious you humans are."

Hinata nearly dropped the cloth as the bandages were torn, her hands covering her throat. He caught her wrists and lifted them away, inspecting the marks he made.

"You mustn't hide them, especially at night," he told her, his dark voice lowering to a whisper. "I told you, it wont protect you forever, but you should still indulge in the peace while it shows."

"Y-You said a lot of th-things," Hinata stammered, her body beginning to tremble, "b-but I only r-remember a few of it."

He sighed and lifted his head to glare at her. She swallowed, when she saw his eyes had begun to glow, the gray bleeding to red.

Hinata touched to wounds on his abdomen, feeling the skin jump at her touch. "It-it's beginning to h-hurt, isn't it?"

In response, he reached behind, his fingers gripping her hair as they pulled her head back. She closed her eyes, shivering as the cool metal on his face, passed along her skin, giving a breathless sigh as his fangs sank into her neck.

In her mind, he muttered, _'Foolish girl.'_

Pein. His name was Pein. And true to his word, he was there to be her slave until the contract was broken.

Hinata opened her eyes and was met with the sleeping vampire's face. He looked so incredibly tired, yet she saw some sort of color had been restored to his complexion. He had seemed so pale before, but now he looked almost… living.

Wryly, she touched the fresh puncture wounds on her neck. It had actually hurt a little more this time, since she didn't have the constant flow of blood from her other injuries to distract her. But it was just as pleasurable. The liquidness that formed in her lower belly, as she was filled with a yearning not even she knew what it was.

After feeding from her, Pein laid her down on her bed. _"I took more than I should have," _he had explained to her questioning gaze and sure enough, her head began to spin, her vision becoming cloudy because of the light-headedness. She must have fallen asleep.

So did he. Probably after securing her health, making sure she didn't die from the blood lust. Lying down next to her on her full bed, without a shirt…

Hinata turned away, her face burning yet the image of his naked torso still etched in her mind. At sixteen years old, the closest she's been near a half naked torso still etched in her mind. At sixteen years old, the closest she's been near a half naked man were the rare times when Neji would forget his clothes and go running down the hallway wearing only a towel. She had been getting out of her room when he flashed by. Even that momentary glimpse was enough to make her faint.

Feeling unbearable hot, Hinata shifted on the bed, preparing to get off. Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. "Hinata," came her father's voice, "are you there?"

"F-father!" she gasped in surprise and looked at the sleeping man fearfully. "Y-yes? I'm here!"

"May I come in?"

"Uh… O-one moment!" She shook his shoulder rapidly, whispering for him to wake up. He wouldn't and Hinata could feel that her father was getting a bit worried at her tardiness to open the door. "C-coming." Thinking quickly, she pushed him over to the side of the bed, falling as well.

"Hinata?"

She rushed to the door, swinging it open just as her father hand had been reaching out. "H-hello, Father," she greeted a bit breathlessly. "D-did you need s-something?"

"What was that just now?" Hiashi asked, scrutinizing his daughter with a sharp eye.

"I-I fell off the b-bed," she lied quickly.

"You fell?" He looked at her disheveled state, then towards the bed. Hinata prayed that Pein hadn't sat up, or was any way visible. They were answered as her father seemingly saw nothing, turning his gaze back on his daughter.

'Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"N-not yet. I was sleeping," Hinata told him. It was, after all, the truth.

"Well, go downstairs and eat. I said you couldn't leave the house, not your room."

"Y-yes. I know, f-father."

She was glad when he finally left, not before giving a suspicious glance behind his back. She closed the door and ran to the side of her bed, giving herself a mental reminder to try and wash the blood stains on the carpet. But there was no one there. She searched around, even looking under her bed to see if he had rolled there.

Nothing.

"That wasn't a very nice way to wake someone."

Hinata jumped, gazing back towards her bed and seeing her missing vampire. She gave a sign of relief, even when Pein opened an eye to glare at her.

"I-I'm sorry," she apologized, "but y-you wouldn't wake up."

He didn't reply to that, merely closed his eye with the intention to sleep. "Go eat," he ordered. "You need food to restore the blood I took."

"O-okay." Hinata stood and walked to the door. She turned upon reaching it, asking, "W-would you like s-something, Pein?"

"No. I've had my fill."

She touched the side of her neck, where the wound was hidden beneath her heavy strands of hair. "O-okay then," she said and left the room, closing the door gently behind her. Then, she went downstairs.


	3. His Master or Her Influence?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**ABeautifulDeath: I do too! Here's the next chapter for ya!**

**crystaldrops14: I was hoping for that. Yeah, he's going to be living with her. It's part of the contract they made.**

**Onto the story!**

**Secret Vampire: His Master or Her Influence?**

_Who would have thought that after centuries of avoiding this, I've made yet another human familiar? I, who swore to never interfere in the life of a human. The great vampire who's very mention strike fear within the strong, made them cowards._

_Yet, I drew my fangs, made an oath to save this foolish human's life, whose good intentions led her to her doom. Because she wanted to protect me, she took my place in the end we call death._

_That is something I will never let a woman do ever again._

"C-can you tell me a l-little about your w-world?" Hinata asked. Tonight, they visited the balcony above her father's study, way late in the night. It was the hour when no one roamed the night, that rare state of time when safety wasn't an illusion.

Pein pondered beside her, considering whether or not to answer her request. He looked ethereal, the moon shining its pale glow on to his features. She was once again reminded just who he was, what he was.

A beautiful, cruel monster.

"It is an endless battlefield," he answered at last. "Someone like you would not survive a moment of it."

"S-some like me?" Hinata repeated, feeling oddly hurt by his assessment of her.

"To live in my world, you must be cruel. And you, girl, are anything but."

That was totally true. Hinata simply did not have a single cruel bone in her body. That was why she had been so easy to pick on during both elementary school and middle. Had Ino never declared her as a friend freshman year, she had no doubt the torment would continue into high school.

Boys had been the worst. Especially when she starting going through puberty at age ten and grew the massive mounds on her chest. Hinata couldn't count how many times she thought her virginity would be stolen.

She began to tighten her legs together, when Pein put his hand on her knee. "And your also too vulnerable," he added, his tone making it sound like an afterthought.

"I-I know."

He glanced at her, noticing that their comfortable mood was fast disappearing. Sighing, h e removed his hand and laid back, staring at the stairs.

"But for all its cruelty, it is the most beautiful world to live in. no, because it is cruel that it is beautiful," Pein told her. "There are certain occurrences that only happen at night. The rarest flowers bloom only under the moon's rays. Creatures so lovely only come out to dance beneath the stairs. Yes, it is a cruel world, but it is _my_ world."

Looking at him, Hinata could see the truth in his words. Even the piercing were like an art, only further flaunting his beauty. It was almost like a dream that he was there, next to her. She, who couldn't even get one guy to see her as anything like a girlfriend. It wasn't that she was ugly. She was just too shy.

"I-I wish to s-see it one day," Hinata said, looking out at the sky with him.

"Is that an order?"

"H-huh?" She turned to him but he didn't change expression, continued to look at the sky.

"If you want to, you can order me to show you my world," Pein explained, referring to the contract they had made. Her blood and a place to stay for his servitude.

"I-I don't want to," Hinata said softly, looking down at the cup of tea she had been nursing. "I-I don't want t-to make you d-do something you don't want t-to do. I could n-never do that."

Pein moved, the action so suddenly that she jumped, but he only shifted, allowing his head to drop to drop on her shoulder. "You are a foolish girl," he murmured into the fabric at her sleeve.

"A-are you tired?" Hinata asked, remembering the heavy wounds he still sported, even after four days later. When he didn't answer, she realized that he had fallen asleep.

She smiled, and tried to stay still lest she disturbed him. Lifting her tea mug, Hinata wondered how long would this last. How long until their contract shatters.

School has become a bit of a hassle. Ino has started noticing the bandages on her neck and so started asking questions. Hinata had almost started to avoid her, but stopped wearing the bandages and opted for a gauze instead. She didn't want to worry her friend but how could she explain? The best excuse would be a hickey but then Ino would want to know who the boy was.

It was a very distressing situation.

But finally, her father revoked her punishment. Hinata decided to apologize to her friend by taking out on her favorite past time-shopping.

"Look, Hinata!" Ino pressed excitably a black halter dress against the short girl's form. "This looks so good on you!"

"I-It sort of does," Hinata agreed, checking herself out in the mirror. Though it wasn't something she would normally buy, the dark color compliment her pale skin and the fabric hugged her curves snuggly in a way it would feel comfortable, not naked.

"Come on! Let's try it on!"

"H-huh?"

Ino pushed Hinata into an empty stall, closing the door. "Hold on. I'm going to find some more dresses for you, okay?" Before she could protest, Ino was already gone.

Hinata sighed, defeated, and began to change, taking off her school uniform and into the dress. Ino was right, she thought as she looked into the mirror, moving this way and that. I could probably wear this at home…

A blush formed and she smacked her cheeks. Of course, she could wear this dress at home as well as many other places. Why should home be the most important? After all, who was there for her to show?

There was a knock, startling her a bit. "Hinata, are you done?" Ino asked through the door.

"Y-yeah," she answered.

"Let me see."

Hinata opened the door and stood back to show her friend. Ino gasped, gushing at how "hot" she looked, making her model for her a bit.

"That totally suits you!" she said.

"Yeah b-but it's a l-little too much," Hinata said, looking at the price tag.

"Nonsense. This dress is just too perfect for you to _not_ buy it," Ino insisted. "If you need the extra money, I can pitch in."

"N-no. It's alright. I-I'll just buy it with the c-credit card. Tell f-father that it -w-was an emergency," she said.

The blonde smiled proudly. "Girl," she said, "there's hope for you yet."

Hinata gave her a nervous smile before looking down at the multiple dresses over Ino's arm. "U-um, are those…?" she trailed off as she just stared. Was it just her or were those dresses awfully short…?

"Yep! I've been seeing them around every time I go to work and I just know they'll look great on you!" Ino said. She worked at a shoe store in the mall a few stores down. She held up one dress and carefully assessed its look on the girl. "Perfect," she grinned, giving the small, shy girl a look that told her they wouldn't be leaving the stall anytime soon.

As it was, they left the store about several hours later, weighed down with their purchases. After giving Hinata the dresses, Ino searched for some of her own and outfits for the two of them. Hinata was very reluctant to wear the really short dresses, absolutely refusing to wear the one that barely covered her butt and had a low cut. She did end up buying the back halter dress and a cute lavender shirt that matched her eyes.

The two girls went out the mall, talking nonsense things until they came to one subject that Hinata would loved to avoid - boys.

"Naruto's being an ass, like always. Trying to act all cool for Sakura and stuff but I know his real feelings," Ino said. "Though I'm not sure yet whether or not to go for it."

"W-what about th-that other boy you liked?" Hinata asked a bit shyly.

"You mean Sai?" she shrugged. "I don't know. He's a little too weird for me." She gave Hinata a knowing look. "But I know who's hot for you."

"Wh-what?"

Ino grinned. "Come on, Hinata! Don't tell me you haven't notice." When Hinata continued to stare at her blankly, she sighed with exaggeration. "Come on, Hina! I know you're not that dense. I mean, why else would Sasuke be paying so much attention to you?"

"I-I don't think th-that's the case. I-I mean, we had an a-assignment together, th-that's all."

The blonde shook her head. "Jesus, Hina. You're so down on yourself. Here's a hunky piece of meat checking you out and you haven't even notice? Girl, we nee to talk."

"The-there's nothing to t-talk about," Hinata insisted. "I mean, S-Sasuke's nice and I- know he's good l-looking but I-I guess I just d-don't see him in th-that way." She stopped when she noticed Ino had began to stare at her, mouth wide open. "W-what?" she asked, shyly moving her feet.

"Oh. My. God," the blonde said, a bit breathless from shock and surprise. "Oh… my… God!"

"W-what?"

"You already like someone!"

"No, I don't!" Hinata said in a rush, forgetting to stutter.

"Yes, you do," Ino said. "Why else would you not even imagine, _fantasize _even, a relationship with _the _Sasuke Uchiha, the most sought after guy in our school? Jeeze, I cant believe you! Who's the guy?"

"Th-there's no guy." Hinata became flushed under her friend's stare. "R-really! Th-there's no one e-else."

"Then what's with the bandages this week?" Ino asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Or that band-aid you're wearing right now? Pretty suspicious if you ask me."

Hinata put her hand over the spot, her face turning a bright red. "I-I-I cant explain! I-I'm sorry, Ino, b-but I hat to g-go."

Looking at the sky, Ino noticed that it had gotten dark. "Okay then," she gave up. "But remember, this isn't over with. I will find out who he is. I want to make sure he's treating you right, got it?" Her tone softened with concern. "I worry about you in a relationship, Hina. You're too nice. You don't have the guts to stop a guy from walking all over you."

"I-I know," Hinata said, facing down. "I-I got to go. See you M-Monday?"

The blonde smiled. "Of course."

The two girls parted ways and Hinata rushed to get home. The mall wasn't that far from the Hyuga house, so she didn't really feel the need to call for a ride from her cousin. It was on the outside of the business district, a relatively safe route.

The air grew cold.

It could be just her imagination, or her desire to see Pein messing with her unconsciousness. Nevertheless, Hinata took off the gauze and made sure no hair fell from her ponytail, allowing the fang marks to be revealed. They were nearly healed, a week old from the last time he had fed. But they should still be able to protect her.

Right?

A breeze blew, shielding the ghostly hand the stroke the back of her neck, sending her chills down her spine. Hinata shivered and turned around, but the apparition vanished into the shadows. The strong feeling of deja-vu passed through her, as a sense of similarity filled her mind.

_It had been twilight, the last hours before the light disappeared from the sky. She had been running a little late, the movie ending a bit later than she thought it would. She started to run, hoping that she could reach the house before her father came home…_

Hinata held the bags in both hands, securing the weight so if she swung them, they will hurt. Though she wasn't sure now effective it would be in the supernatural category.

_Whoosh!_ The wind blew as someone rushed past her, idly stroking the side of her neck.

"Shit!" she heard. "This bitch has his fucking smell." She yelped, as a separate, disembodied hand grabbed her throat, pushing her chin back to reveal the tell tale marks.

"You might be right, Hidan," said another voice and her heart nearly stopped at hearing there was two of them this time. "But why," the strings, black as blood, lengthening until it reconnected to the arm, "would he choose someone like her?" Golden eyes, narrow and boring from a covered face, glared down at her in close examination.

"Fuck. She's shaking," another figure appeared, a violet eyed man with slicked back white hair that glowed in the approaching darkness. "After waiting a fucking long time, he does it to this slut?" He shook his head in disgust. "Fuck, not even Konan was this wimpy."

_K-Konan…?_ Hinata looked from between them and then swung her bags at the closest one, the man holding her. She hadn't expected him to suddenly disappear, so she ended up hitting the other guy.

"Aw shit! What the fuck?!"

She took this opportunity to flee, stumbling through spilt clothes and bags. But she didn't get very far when that creepy man's hand grabbed her again, this time, his grip wasn't so light and whatever gentleness he had disappeared.

Slowly, the limb held the gasping girl in the air as once again the threads closed between the space between the main limb. Meanwhile, the other guy had gotten over his shock at being hit by heavy bags of clothes and turned to glare at her.

"Stupid bitch!" he sneered. "I'm going to sacrifice your pretty little ass!"

The one who held her had said something in reply, his anger cooling albeit slowly. The tight grip on her throat hadn't lessened in the least.

Was she going to die? So soon after Pein had saved her, had even bother to do something with her? No, she wouldn't allow it. But how was she going to fight? These men were obviously different from her, an entire new species. How was she going to hurt them?

An idea popped in her head. Hinata lifted a shaking hand, horribly unstable as she made the sign of the cross on the wrist of the man who held her.

She hadn't expected anything to happen. Vampires were adverse to the sign of the cross only in movies and manga. There was nothing here to tell her that it might work.

But it did.

With a howl of pain and surprise, the man let her go. Hinata collapsed to her knees, coughing and breathing much needed air into her lungs. Her eyes wavered with delirium, threatening to close as they followed the man, who thrashed his arm, trying to put out the blue flames currently burning his arm.

There was a separate sound, as the other man crashed into the wall by an unseen force. The solid brick shattered like fragile glass and she heard him give a fluent lesson in profanity, some of which she has never heard before.

Gentle, cool hands reached her face, lifting her head so she could see her savior. Not once in her life did Hinata thought herself to be so happy to see so much spinning metal.

"P-Pein," she whispered woozily.

"Hinata." Pein reached down and scooped her up in his arms, his gray eyes all the while examining her for any further injury. He eyed her neck. "There will be bruising," he murmured quietly, and for some reason Hinata got the impression that he was angry.

"For what?"

"F-for being w-weak." It was then she could stay awake no longer, her head falling on his chest.


	4. Expectiations of the Damned

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**A/N: I apologize to all my readers for the long and horrible wait. Unfortunately, my computer has decided to go into early retirement and so until I get a new computer updates will be slow (even more than usual) for all of my stories. No, I haven't stopped writing or anything of the sort. In fact, I'm fill with a bunch of new ideas. Sadly, though, my computer doesn't give a shit. **

**Due to some insistent reviewers, this story was updated first. What can I say? I just love my readers!**

**Expectations of the Damned**

As he came in view of the house, Pein was not surprised to see _him_ there. The imposing figure of the man seemed to tighten with tension as his cold, white eyes took notice of the body hanging limply in his arms.

"Can you not keep your minions under control, Pein?" the man demanded. The angry words were directed at the vampire, but his eyes were soft and caring as he looked at the young woman unconscious in the vampire's arms.

"I admit, it was careless of me for bringing those tow in the area," Pein agreed. "But I could tell them nothing until I was certain. I did not know if they are loyal to me or to him. However, I still should have been careful. I should have at least explained the situation to my master, seeing how they tracked her down by my scent."

The man return his eyes to the orange haired vampire, nearly showing surprise on his otherwise hard features at the soft look on that emotionless face. He said nothing of it, for he was more worried about his daughter's well being than a blood-sucker's feelings. After all, he had already warned the man and he was not an idiot.

"Put her to bed and do your work, Pein," he ordered instead. "I'd made sure that the maids kept the window unlock. I'll send my nephew to scout the area and clean up your mess."

"How very kind of you, Hiashi."

The Hyuga man gave the vampire a sneer. "If it weren't for my debt to you, I would have staked you the moment you entered this town. The fury I feel you could only imagine when I learned what you did to my daughter. If it weren't for that contract binding the two of you together, I would have killed you that night."

Pein glanced down at the girl's gentle sleeping features. "She does resemble her greatly, doesn't she, Hiashi?" he asked quietly.

The flesh of his shoulder exploded as a metal stake embedded itself into it. The vampire gave a grunt, the only sign of his pain as his face remained as stoic as ever. Remarkably, he managed to change the position in which he held the girl so none of the gore fell on her being.

"Shut your damn mouth and get her inside," Hiashi ordered once more, turning his back to enter the house. At the door, he added," It's getting cold. I don't want her to catch sick. If she does, it'll be your head." Then he went inside.

Pein allowed himself a wry smile. "Such a caring father he is, isn't he?" he asked his sleeping master, who murmured in her sleep and turned to snuggle her face into his chest.

Reaching up with one hand, he pulled the stake out.

---

Hinata woke up feeling so warm and comfortable that she didn't want to wake up. Instead, she rolled to her side, curling into a near ball before stretching out her body, a faint smile forming on her face.

"Fuck! No wonder that fucking hurt. The bitch bought the whole fucking store!"

Hinata jumped out of the bed, throwing the heavy covers as she tried to find the source of the cursing. Nothing in her room gave any clues, but the words had been muffled and if she thought about it, it sounded as if it was coming from outside her window.

"Shut up. You are going to bring the whole neighborhood in a sense of alarm," a second voice retorted, sounding annoyed in its subtleness.

It **was** coming from outside her window. Stepping up from her bed, Hinata made her way over to lift open the curtains and look outside.

"Don't."

The quiet command made her jump and turn back around. It was dark, despite the shadowy glow the curtains gave due to the light outside, telling her it was daytime. No wonder she found him in the darkest corner of her room.

"P-Pein?" she called out, moving away from the window and towards him.

The vampire sat with his back against the wall, sitting straight with his legs sprawled out before him, one bent at the knee. She bend down at his side, her mouth opening to ask why he was sitting on the floor. She had a comfy chair he could have used.

A crash came from the outside.

"FUCK! Who the fuck puts a goddamn plant on the fucking roof?! Gawk! The fuck, Kakuzu! What the fuck was that for?!"

"Shut… the fuck… up, Hidan!"

There was a sound of a fist striking flesh, followed by a curse and a struggle of fighting.

"Those troublesome idiots," Pein said quietly, his voice sounding high and strained that it nearly came out as a growl.

It was then that Hinata noticed that he was favoring his right shoulder. Looking at it closely, she realized that it was yet another wound.

"Was it th-them?" she asked, suddenly fearful of the creatures outside her window. That fact that they were out in full sunlight was not lost on her and she felt herself begin to tremble.

Hinata jumped as Pein's cold hand grabbed her wrist, tugging her gently to come close by him.

"Don't be afraid of Hidan and Kakuzu," the vampire assured her quietly. "They've submitted to my will a long time ago to even try and betray me. They are quite safe." **(1)**

"Fuck you, Kakuzu! I'm going to stick my scythe up your ass!"

"To everyone else but each other," he added, glaring in the direction of the window. Then he returned his gaze, much gentler now, to Hinata. "How are you feeling. Does your throat bothers you?"

"N-no. It's fine actually," she said, her hand tracing the curve of her neck, trying to see if anything would hurt if she placed pressure. Pein had said that there would be bruising; she remembered that before passing out. But there was no pain or even soreness. If she looked in the mirror, she would probably wont see any bruises.

"How?" she asked, looking up at those intense, gray ringed eyes.

"I have a healing ability shared only by those of the lamia, vampires who are able to have children," he explained, his voice raspy. "I can absorb your injury into myself and have my vampiric abilities take care of the rest."

Hinata gasped with horror. Unable to stop herself, she jumped onto the vampire, nearly ripping his shirt off in her haste. It was hard, because Pein did not help her, opting to watch her instead. Once she got the tail end up near his sternum, Hinata could only cover her mouth, her eyes filling with tears.

So there it was, the scar she had been looking for the first day after the incident, the puckered flash that nearly cut her in half. Even though it looked horrible, it did look halfway healed, nearly becoming a fine white line.

Her fingers trailed against the scars, the bruises that marred his pale, strong neck, the gaping hole of blood and torn, burnt tissue of his right shoulder. She didn't know how he got the last one, but had no doubt that it happen last night.

"Shhhh…" Pein hushed her, pressing his forehead against hers, in an attempt to stop her crying. "It's alright. It looks worse than it is."

She shook her head in denial, trying not to outright sob. How kind he was, trying to ease things and make them seem unimportant. Vampires could heal, will heal, so it didn't matter how hurt they got.

But still…

Hinata's gentle heart could not see another suffer, especially when it was at her expense.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Pein!"

Pein sighed and drew her close, holding her gently in his cold arms. He was hungry, starving actually, and he was weak from using so much Power. Not to mention he was also weak from fatigue and the stake had added more damage in his shoulder. He was only lucky that Hiashi had been merciful and did not use wood.

His fangs lengthened, the tips peeking through his lips. The human girl smelled so sweet, her skin so soft and delicious, the pulse that ran underneath became the greatest temptation like the Fruit of Knowledge. He was sure he was salivating right now like a dog. It had been a bad idea to hold her, to comfort her, but Pein could not find the energy to let go.

Hinata was not blind to his needs though, no matter how her eyes might seem to be. She pulled back from his arms and began to open the buttons of her uniform shirt, pulling out her tie to open the flap wider. She tore off the band-aid and lifted herself in his lap, straddling his hips and positioning her body in a way he had easy access to her neck.

"Hinata…" Her name came out as a growl and his head lowered in need. She felt his hot breath on her neck and a shiver went down her back. "I can't…you… your emotional state is too vulnerable right now. I can't do that to you."

"It's o-okay," she whispered quietly. Her hands trembled as they held onto his broad shoulders, her fingers passing lightly over the embedded metal across his collarbone and sternum, forming a strange and exotic necklace.

He hissed, gritting his teeth together before they suck into her flesh. His body tightened with restraint and tension, stilling with steely control and concentration that was dangerously close to breaking.

_Damn, _he thought. _I'm acting like a fledging with his first blood meal!_

"Drink, Pein. I-I'm asking you to drink my blood." Hinata was glad that her voice was steady, only stuttering once. It pained her, seeing him suffer to control himself; this dangerous, gentle creature in her arms was trying so hard not to hurt her. It made her heart tightened and she felt her eyes shed more tears, falling down her cheeks silently.

Her voice continued to be strong as she continued. "Pein, _I order you to drink my blood."_

Pein stiffened. His gray ringed eyes were wide with shock as he pulled back to stare at her, his face opened in surprise. He looked so visibly shaken at hearing her give him an order, that Hinata nearly forgot to be relentless.

"P-Pein, d-drink my blood," she stuttered horribly, feeling a hot rush of blood settle in her cheeks in a blush, her fingers tightening on his shoulders. "Pl-please."

The vampire stared, just sat there and looked at her with his intense stare. Hinata stared back, trying to be brave, even as the trembling in her body betrayed her. She had not realized that he moved, his hands lifting themselves to her shoulder, trailing against the skin of her bare arms.

His fingers found the open flap of her shirt, exposing more flesh and the cups of her bra, making Hinata gasp and blush harder. He was staring non-discreetly at her heaving chest, the intensity of his gray eyes nearly made her cross her arms over her breasts and flee, as the blush extended down her flesh.

Pein said nothing , though his eyes softened at the sight of her nervousness. He dipped his head and fluidly licked the side of her neck, above her quivering pulse. The feel of his tongue lightly skimming over her skin filled Hinata with deniably pleasure.

Her thighs trembled as she let out a moan before she could stop herself. His hands gently held her shoulder, pushing her body backwards with her neck as an offering. His fangs traced the curve of her throat, almost praying with the vein beneath. Hinata jumped, her lower body grinding itself unconsciously to his own. Pein surprised her as he gave a groan, a sound made purely of a different pain, of restrained pleasure.

"Damn you, girl," he growled against her neck and before she could reply, sank his teeth in her throat.

Hinata gasped, grasping his shoulders as a hold. She tried not to loose herself in the electrifying feeling his feeding gave her, the way it made her legs turn to jelly and buckled beneath her. She was now held in Pein's strong arms, in a close embrace with her breasts crushed against his hard chest.

She bit her lip hard, trying to keep herself from giving out another moan, a gasp, a scream. Pein drank, felt her small body convulsed in his arms. He supposed idly that he should have told her, that a vampire's bite filled a human with intense sexual euphoria.

Her reaction was expected. His, however, surprised him greatly.

He was so hard that it ached not to grind himself into her core, to join her buckling hips. It hurt worse than the hole in his shoulder which had begun to heal thanks to the restoration properties blood gave him. Her blood was rich, like a sweet nectar of aged wine. It made him desire more, to drain more until he could no longer, when it runs out.

Forcibly, Pein withdrew his fangs before the temptation to engorge himself overwhelmed him. He licked the puncture wounds clean of any excess blood, his left hand closing the flaps of her shirt.

Hinata sighed, her head on his shoulder from where she had collapsed, her body overwhelmed by bliss.

"Sleep now, Hinata,' Pein whispered in her ear, holding her gently in his arms. "You've done enough."

She mumbled something that sounded like a protest, but her body relaxed and followed his order to sleep.

_Yes. Sleep, _the vampire thought, looking towards the windows at the two Supernatural, trying to get his mind away from the beautiful, warm girl in his arms or the hard tent in his pants.

Oh, how he failed.

---

"What happened to you yesterday, Hina? I was worried."

"Hmm…?" Hinata looked to her friend, her mouth stuffed full with the bite of her sandwich. She chewed slowly; making sure the meat in her mouth was carefully broken and chewed before swallowing. Strange, how the maids packed her a heavy meat sub today for her lunch instead of her usual tuna salad. The food was so heavy she was already getting full from just a few bites. And since it had been on the order of her father, there really wasn't much of a choice other than to accept the lunch. **(2)**

"I-I fell down on m-my way h-home," Hinata said, hoping the lie was satisfactory.

"Are you sure?" Ino persisted, her bright blue eyes glittering with worry. "Nothing bad happed, did it?"

"N-no. I'm fine. I only h-had a sprained a-ankle."

The blonde looked intently at her neck, her eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness. Hinata tried not to flinch, squirm, or blush. Pein had bitten her somewhere different this time, at the juncture where neck met shoulder. She was grateful, for it was easier to hide the mark under the collar of her uniform shirt and did not need to wear a band-aid or gauze this time. Still, Ino only seemed to grow more concerned.

But finally, she gave up trying to make conclusions and gave her shy friend a weak smile. "Okay then," she said. "But next time, I'll walk you home, no matter how late it gets for me. It seems stuff keeps happening to you when I leave you alone."

_You have no idea,_ Hinata thought, smiling in return.

"So," Ino said, after they threw away the trash of their lunch. In the end, Hinata could not finish her meat-filled sandwich. By the half, she was ready to throw up.

"I haven't seen Neji around lately," the blonde continued.

"No," the dark haired girl agreed. "He hasn't been at h-home much l-lately. Father h-hasn't mentioned it, s-so I don't th-think he had noticed y-yet."

It was true. Hiashi acted like he didn't know about his nephew's truancy. Or if he did, he didn't seem to care. It was strange, seeing how her father emphasized the importance of education throughout his daughters' and nephew's lives. Which is why, when Hanabi had shown that she was a prodigy in math, Hiashi had sent her to private school out in the country instead of sending her to the same public school as her older siblings.

The younger Hyuga did come home on some weekends and holidays, but it didn't seem enough.

"Hmm," Ino mused. "That's totally unlike the pompous prince to slack off on his perfect attendance. Even his friends are getting worried."

"I-I'm sure Neji has his r-reasons," Hinata said, following her friend to the locker room where they'll dress out for P.E. but she was stopped at the sight of the most surprising person.

Standing by the wall in an aloof manner was none other than the dark prince himself, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Oohh, I wonder why he's here," Ino whispered to her friendly mischievously, poking her in the side with her elbow.

"I-Ino!" Hinata hushed her, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Hinata." Sasuke pushed himself off the wall to stand in front of the smaller girl.

"S-Sasuke," she greeted. "D-did you need me for s-something?"

The boy lifted his hand, where he extended a small blank folder toward her. "Yesterday's notes," he said simply. "You're going to need them for tomorrow's quiz."

"Oh!" Hinata took the folder and held it close to her chest. She looked up at him gratefully with a smile. "Th-thank you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and left, passing by the two girls without another word. Once out of earshot, Ino turned to her small friend and gave a girlish squeal.

"How cute!" she gushed. "He took notes for you!"

"I-I'm sure he was j-just being nice," Hinata insisted. Quickly, she put the folder in her bag, lest she forget about it later.

"And who else does he do that for? That you even know of?" Ino asked, cocking a perfect blonde eyebrow. "No one, that's who! Even Sakura, with all her lovey dovey and 'We're childhood friends' didn't even get to him. I'm telling you, girl. He's into to you."

"I-I'm sure y-you're just ex-exaggerating!" Hinata rushed forward inside the locker room, leaving her laughing friend behind.

--

"Yo, bitch!"

Hinata jumped and in her surprise, turned around to see that familiar handsome face. "It's y-you," she whispered, in somewhat alarm and relief. Pein had explained somewhat about their visitors last night.

"_They are both under my leadership. Hidan protects me during the daylight with Kakuzu maintains my finances. Each, however, are both dangerous Supernatural in their own right, so be careful of them, Hinata."_

The silver haired man that had attacked her two nights before, the one she had hit with her bags. And also the one who had caused a full blown fight with his partner outside her window, before Pein braved the sun to go out and stop them.

Hidan.

He was not a vampire, seeing how he was out in the sun. Also, because Pein had called both him and his partner Kakuzu Supernatural, a title actually. But he was just as beautiful as a vampire.

His silver hair was slicked back and his eyes were a deep violet, almost blood red. He wore casual clothes, jeans with a button up shirt. Only he didn't bother to use them and it hung from his muscled body, revealing a well formed chest. He was waiting by equipment shed, leaning against the wall in a lazy fashion, looking to have been there for a while. Trash piled around his feet, empty beer cans and hamburger covers.

His violet eyes raked up and down her form. "Damn. I forgot how skimpy the uniforms now look these days," he muttered appreciatively.**(3)**

Hinata blushed and felt herself cower beneath his stare. "I-it's not my uniform, Hidan. I-it's my P.E. o-one," she corrected him.

Hidan shrugged. "So? I bet you look slutty in the other one, too," he said. He stood off the wall. "Come on. Let's go."

"W-what? W-where?" Hinata squeaked, backing away as he came near her. Not quite as tall as Pein, Hidan still towered over her.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Where?" Home, of course! This is your last fucking class, right?" he asked.

"B-but I need to go and ch-change!"

"Who cares? Leader will still probably fuck you looking like that." He grabbed her arm. "Come on. I don't want that bastard Kakuzu to yell at me if you're late."

"H-Hidan! It's still e-early!" Hinata protested.

"Good. That'll get him off my fucking case."

"Wait!"

Hidan stilled and his head lifted. He sniffed the air, much like how a dog would, but the way he did was different somehow. Almost as he was listening too. His eyes looked intently at their surroundings.

Hinata blinked at his sudden change in mood. She shivered, as the air grew cold and ominous. Suddenly, everything seemed far away.

The girls P.E. had been playing softball for their group activity today and Hinata had been stationed in the outfield, some far away near the equipment shed. Many on the teams near she wasn't very athletic, kind of slow though she wasn't fat or anything. Just a little inadequate in regards to rigorous exercise.

She was glad, though, for that meant no one would be involved in what will happen. And something was happening, so quickly it was nearly a blur.

They were surrounded by blank faced people, about a dozen men and women that suddenly appeared out of the blue. Hinata gasped in surprise, not from them but what Hidan did next. He ripped the hem of her long sleeved white shirt, nearly tearing it in half so it hung from her curvy body, showing the hop half of her chest.

"Wha-What are you d-doing?" she demanded from him, too shock to do anything else.

"What the fuck do you think? That fucking mark needs to be shown, though I'm not sure how it's going to fucking work with these assholes. Ghouls are fucking retarded. They don't even know about territory and shit."

"G-ghouls?" she repeated, looking at the people that surrounded them.

Hidan looked at her incredulously. "Jesus! He didn't even tell you about that yet? Damn, what a dick! There's a difference between protecting someone and giving them up to slaughter!"

He bit down on his wrist, a deep bite that revealed his canines, white and deadly sharp. Blood spurt out from the wound, thick and so red that it was almost black.

Hinata watched, fascinated, as the blood solidified and became a triple-bladed scythe. And that wasn't the only thing. Hidan's entire appearance had changed, his skin becoming black with white markings forming patterns across his face. His eyes became that full, blood thirsty red and he sunk the scythe to the ground, the earth underneath exploding with a loud crack.

"Congratulations!" he called out. "You're all going to be my sacrifices to the Shinigami King, Jashin!" Turning behind him, he warned his master's master, "You better start running. It's gonna get fucking ugly."

Without another word, Hidan pushed her away and charged, leaving Hinata no choice but to run away.

--

**A/N: Gotta love Hidan and Kakuzu fights. Sorry for the long ass wait. I sort of lost the way I was going with this, but then the writing bug hit me with a giant bat and BAM! Y'all got this chapter. In case you guys missed it, Hidan is a Shinigami. Kakuzu you'll find later in the next chapter. How they both submitted to Pein's will shall be revealed in later chapters. For now, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**(1) Pein is telling Hinata something completely different than what he told Hiashi simply because he didn't want to worry her.**

**(2) Hiashi had her eat meat to restore the protein in her blood, to speed up the blood production. Also, it was just white bread sub with meat, a lot of meat. **

**(3)Hinata's P.E. uniform is like the one Kagome wears in movie 3 of InuYasha, which in my opinion is pretty skimpy.**


End file.
